


Mister Freeze Murders The Riddler

by SmartCoffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Murder, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartCoffee/pseuds/SmartCoffee
Summary: Mister Freeze is really mad at the Riddler.
Kudos: 2





	Mister Freeze Murders The Riddler

The Riddler stole Mr. Freeze’s Freeze Ray Gun. He didn’t really want it. He didn’t know how to use it. But stealing the gun was a way to troll Dr. Victor Fries. 

It can be argued that a person who doesn’t adequately secure his property has little right to complain when the property is stolen. If a rock star leaves his Ferrari parked downtown, unlocked with the keys inside, well don’t we all know what’s bound to happen?

Nygma was able to take the Freeze Ray gun because Freeze chose a rather silly passcode. The code was 27315. Nygma guessed it right away because 273.15 degrees Celsius is Absolute Zero. 

Mister Freeze was none too happy about it. He didn’t even have the heart to come up with an elaborate trap for Nygma. He just stalked him for a few days, waited til he was out to lunch and shot him in the back of the head. 

“Huh, that was quite easy, I should do that more often,” he thought to himself.


End file.
